Depth Dragoon's Five night's at Freddy's!
by Therewasanoddandodd
Summary: When things scare you silly, it's time to write a story that flips the script. Depth Dragoon in need of a bit of cash get's a job at a simple kids place! This turns out to be a bad idea, and soon five simple nights turns into a full blown maverick hunter incident! At least when his own stupidity finally get's out of the way.
1. Dawn of the First Day

(AN: So they say the best way to concore your fears is to hit them straight on. I don't think that'll work so in stead I wrote a silly story about it to get my nerves off it.)

00 Dawn of the first day.

* * *

This was embarrassing.

"'Freddy Fazbear's pizza pallor…you have got to be kidding me!" snorted the Mohawk gladiator pink seahorse knight riding a giant ribbon fish.

Depth Dragoon, maverick hunter, was in desperate need of a job.

"I'm sorry sir," spoke the job clerk, "That is the only one available for your….position."

He had accidentally tried to destroy the S rank hunters, never mind that Redips his high commander at the time told him, noooo it was all him. He got reprogrammed and very much restricted for his mistake.

"But it's some weird kids place…"

"They need to be protected to!"

It was very basic security work; from 12 till 6 AM he was to sit in an office and just keep a look out.

"I'm a lightning shooting giant robot; why just a job that only needs eyes?" drooping in forlorn sadness.

She snorted, "To bad! Here you go!" she shoved the paper in his hands, "Now scram!"

The window door to the desk was slammed in his face.

* * *

The outer building was rather…old fashioned. Definitely 197X style. Probably only several grandfather clauses keeping its poor structure standing.

Pushing open the door he gently slid in, the door jingling from a bell, "Hello~? I'm here for the security job!"

A thin, brown haired woman bounced up to him, "Ah great! Drench Dragoon right?"

He shrugged, "Close enough."

"Yeah, yeah! Lemmy show you around!"

The girl, named Hummen, showed him the quaint little establishment; from the tiny supply closest, to the busy kitchen, the little halls littered with posters and to the "Peace day resistance!" the stage.

Upon the stage stood three figures; a bear, a…duck, and a bunny. Rigid with easily visible joints, fur looking a bit in need of a bath...

"Audio animatronics?" questioned Dragoon, "Man! That is some old tech!"

His enthusiasm, however, was thoroughly crushed by the smell, "E-gad! What in the sam hill is that?!"

Hummen snorted, "Oh your just over reacting cause of your huge snozzer!" gigging and jabbing him in the gut with her elbow.

Said snozzer was currently huffing the smell of a bag a Cheetos, "You humans and your adaptive noses…"

She just cackled like the imp she was and said, "Time to show you your station!"

At the far back of the establishment was a fairly small office; Dragoon managed to get in by curling up a fair bit.

Hummen saw this and laughed, "A perfect snug fit! So anyways," she handed him a tablet, "This is the camera system. You can tap between the rooms."

Doing so, he saw a dead camera, "What's up with the kitchen?"

"Broken; we'd love to repair it but well….you know."

"Know what?"

She looked aghast, "Duh! This place is going bankrupt! Too many issues over the years. No buyers so were cutting corners like a late Friday at a circle factory!"

"Oh."

"But don't worry! You just gotta keep an eye out from 12 to 6 am! Easy peezy! You will receave more instructions when your shift starts."

The chief poked his head out, "Hummen! Get this overgrown fish outta here! The kids I'll be coming soon!"

"You heard Mr. Cook! Get outta here!"

From there he was unceremoniously kicked out of the building till nightfall.

Sense he had nothing to do he went and messed around the 17th common room, making everyone mad till he left for his shift.

* * *

(AN: So this is my first story on there so I'm sorry if it turns into a big mess! R&R and all.)


	2. Night of the First Day

00 NIGHT OF THE FIRST DAY

* * *

Maybe it was the universal instinct of a fear of the night, but the place went from a gentle if unremarkable place to one of pure horror and terror; the light of the moon seemed to reveal all the imperfections of an old building facing years of neglect.

Stains marred the surface of once bright tiles, spiders bestowed every corner with the joy of their gloomy homes, and trash littered the ground leaking from every pore.

"This place is fricking _gross!_" muttered Dragoon.

_"__I know right?"_

The voice from nowhere made him jump so hard, that it shocked him more when it continued, _"__I'm just going to assume that made sense…'cause it worked on me when the last guy did it."_

Just a phone call...from a really board sounding guy.

_"__Sigh...Hello and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza pallor, where fun and good will for children and adults can be found….yatta yatta any ways I'm the previous security guard."_

"Oh hello I'm-"

_"__I thought I'd record this message to help you get the hand of things down there."_

"Oh."

"_Company policy talks about the hours, the wages, the missing person's reports and carpet cleaning but don't actually tell you the most important thing; what you're keeping an eye out for."_

"Isn't it burglars?"

_"__If you said robbers, burglars, or vagabonds that would make too much sense."_

"Aww!"

_"__Nope, just the animatronics…you see…there not really animatronics."_

You could hear a pin drop from sheer intrigue.

_"__The animatronics….there somewhere between a regular animatronic and a robot master. That basically only means they have a sorta…free roaming mode? Yeah something like that. Something about their servos locking up from disuse…"_

"That's not how robots work. That's the complete opposite of how robots work!"

"_Whatever I don't know a thing about robots…yeah but these guys are a tad…quirky. You see, you don't ever want them to see you at night. They'll uh think you're a frame without his costume on."_

"Pfft! I should be safe!" his unusual form should ward away those thoughts.

_"__The bad thing is, they'll try to shove you in a Freddy or friend suit; you know to help out there buddy who forgot it."_

"How noble!"

_"__Bad thing is it's full of cross beams and wires…"_

"Ouch…" brows knitted.

"_Especially around the facial area…"_

"Ouch!" he flinched.

"_Yeah the only parts of you that would see the light of day again are your eyes and teeth that would be forced out of the front of the mask."_

"WHAT IN TARNATION?!"

_"__Yeah they don't tell you those things."_

"OH GOSH **WHAT DO I DO**?!"

_"__Don't worry; just keep the doors shut when they're nearby and you'll be fine. And __**only **__when there nearby cause the cheap skates are trying to save power. Everything is limited so…good luck!"_

The phone hung up, and Dragoon started to cry in fear.

* * *

For a while, actually a better part of the night…nothing much happened. Dragoon would glance at the cameras, tap at the lights, and basically almost fall asleep. What a waste of tears. The place was a decrepit mess, but it was quiet. Not much more you could ask for really…

Sure; two of the animatronics started moving around. Well it was more like warping; he never once saw them physically move. Sure that was a jolt, but they never did much. They stood around, looked at the wall, looked at the camera once or twice just general harmless creepiness…

Then during one of his light tapping one of them suddenly appeared right outside.

Haunting with a dead eyed stare.

Bonnie if he remembered the name. The purple rabbit was the first to find him…now what?

She…well it sounded like a she kinda name, stood there unblinking. Completely stumped from his surprise he merely waved at her, "Hello."

Unblinking. Unmoving. Actually that was wrong. Her hand twitched in a pain full looking manor. Must have been missing a bolt or it popped off or something.

Without breaking eye contact he slipped his hand into a storage slot were he kept some loose nuts and bolts; she seemed to only need standard issues so no problem there. He then silently brought his hand over and quickly screwed it into place. His strength making up for the lack of tools.

For the first time sense he got there he saw a critter move, of its own will, head somewhat jerkily moved down to see the handy work on her hand. She flexed it then turned back up to face him.

Now that they seemed to be at an understanding he tried communication again, "So, Bonnie, what's up?"

Back to the unblinking, but this time she very slightly tilted her head. Did she even know…?

Was it even possible for her?

This time he transferred it directly to her in plain as plain binary, "_Are you okay?"_

Blink. In a vicious haze of static he received a transmission back, "_You speak the language of the gods?" _

"…pardon?" he was completely freaked out now.

"_You also speak the language of children, but we cannot hear the language of children."_

"…_no audio?"_

Return of the tilted head, "_like the speakers?"_

_"__Not quite. Like, backwards speakers? Microphones?"_

_"__?"_

The two spent the rest of time in silence. He turned off the light to save power, and when he went to check again she was gone.

While he had not followed protocol with Bonnie, he honestly couldn't have hit the door button faster after the haunting visage of Chika graced his window. She was not nearly as friendly ish….but given some time in the darkness and she would leave. The bear never budged.

Bonnie visited few more times, but aside from Dragoon's greeting nothing was said between them, and she never did anything.

6 AM rolled around and the two went back on the stage. Dragoon had a big stretch and a yawn, punched his card, said good morning to Hummen and the day workers, and left.


	3. Touching Moments Thoroughly Ruined

Touching moments thoroughly ruined

* * *

It was very early in the morning; a little passed 7:30, if he recalled.

But this had to be told.

Right now.

"X?"

His compadre looked to him, "Hmm? What's up?"

Brushing a hand trough his long, long hair Zero sighed, "I…I remember something new about…him."

X glance around worriedly, "Are you sure you wanna say it here?" they were only in the empty 17th commons room…

"It should be fine…"

Like the motherly worry wart X was, he made them both sit down on the couch before waving him on to continue, the usually comfy couch was now just a big rock and really Zero just felt like he was just making this worse but…if he didn't say it now he might never be able to say it.

Slowly he whispered, "X…my creator…was a cheater."

"We know he stole that plans…"

"No!" he snapped, "It's more than that! See I remember a human and…"

And then couch unexpectedly titled back, nearly spilling them from their seats, a loud snoring sound, and a wavering fin suddenly made it clear to the hunters their mistake.

"…we're sitting on that fish thing Dragoon rides aren't we?" Zero resisted the urge to gag.

Said offender popped up over from behind the actual couch she slept on, "Yep! So…you're going to let me in on your secret…?"

Zero pulled out his saber handle, "No, but I do have half a mind to **kill you were you stand…"**

Dragoon put his hands up, "Fine! Good! I'll stay away! I'll probably forget it when I get up anyways!" with one last quick glance that the heroes he soon turned tail, and waltz off to the recharge pods.

X put a hand to his chin, brows knitted in a worried expression, "Do you think he's ok? He never gives up that quickly."

A loud snort and Zero crossed his arms, "Overheard someone talking about him getting a night job…thank goodness. Tenacious little pest…"

Now no longer in the mood for secret sharing, the two went their separate ways for the busy day ahead of them.

* * *

(An: Wow! I'm so glad it seems like a lot of people are interested in this silly story! This part's kinda really small, but don't worry the next one after this will be really meaty.)

(...ok I admit that doesn't seem to inspire confidence but don't worry!)

(Anyways, would anyone like to drop this here first time story writer's first review? I would really would mighty appreciate it, 'cause I know I'm making some grievous mistake some were.)


	4. Late Afternoon of the Second Day

LATE AFTERNOON OF THE SECOND DAY

* * *

It was just before Dragoon's shift, Hummen was there, the sun was out, and Mr. Cook was as grumpy as ever.

"ARG! You stupid fish! Be careful would ya?!"

He was trying to be, but really he was told to stand by the side as the last few kids left and well…a giant seahorse ribbon fish rider is not exactly careful.

Not helped by the little girl Girrla climbing all over them.

"Hay…hay darling…I'm a big scary maverick hunter; I don't think your mom or dad would like that."

Her rainbow ribbon filled haired head shook violently, "Mom and Dad like you more than Freddy! Freddy's really smelly and scary." He hands went to cover her already finger printed glasses, "I can't believe Big bro like's this place…"

"Ahh…" Dragoon rubbed his arm in awkward fashion, "I'm kind of honored but…Bonnie's kinda nice."

"She's alright I guess…" honestly on the stage they were all kinda boring. Girrla's eyes soon wandered to a curtain, "Hay you work here right?"

"Yep!"

"What's behind the curtain?"

Dragoon took a glance at the sign, "Well I'm only just new here; the sign says 'Oops! Out of Order!' on the cameras they call it 'Pirates Cove'.

"Pirates!" her eyes just started to gleam, "Oh! Can you show me? Pretty pretty please?" she clasped her hands and gave him her best puppy dog look, "Pweaase?"

Depth Dragoon was many things, but 'fortified against pure concentrated cuteness' was not one of them, "Alright; we gotta be stealthy! …and give me your number."

"Huh? Why?"

"In case we get in trouble, later tonight I'll send you a photo!"

Her smile couldn't be any bigger and numbers quickly exchanged.

Trying to be all casual, he picked her up and placed her on his side to keep her out of view, and slowly hovered on over to the curtain.

Humman paid him no mind (too busy dealing with the bigger brother) and Mr. Cook was too busy yelling in the kitchen they inched closer and closer to the curtain. Dragoons hand creeping mere inches to it…

***BWEEP BWEEP BWEEP* **

Alarms blared.

***SLAM SLAM SLAM***

Metal reinforced barricades surrounded every window and door around the perimeter.

**"****WARNING THE ANIMATRONIC HAS LEFT THE CURTAIN WARNING THE ANIMATIONIC HAS LEFT THE CURTIAN THIS MESSAGE WILL NOT REPEAT" **

Then all the alarms and warnings suddenly cut off.

Turning his head, two workers and two parents looked at him like as if he had suddenly turned into a woman. (Just like when Axl did it in the subway…)

"Uh…sorry?" He squeaked.

The parents said, "Uh...Boyyo, Girrla? I think it's time to go home!"

Humman shaking really badly went to a hidden compartment in the wall and flipped some switch; the doors slowly creeped back up, revealing the sight of the plummeting sun.

Bowing nervously, the family scuttled out, one Girrla waving goodbye.

Mr. Cook was suddenly silent, Hummen just shook in the corner till the shift finally switched.

* * *

(AN: Mwahaha! Another chapter complete! This is fun! Writing it fun! I hope you're all having fun!)


	5. Evening of the Second Day

EVENING OF THE SECOND DAY

* * *

_"__Hi Bonnie. Uh…who's the guy behind the curtain? An alarm sorta when off earlier today…"_

She shifted a bit, "_Foxy. He's shy."_

_"__And the alarm?"_

_"__Alarm?" _seems she doesn't understand. Maybe not completely aware during the day?

He had put down the camera then turned back only to flinch; a big harry snout was now poking out from the curtains, "_Yikes! Is this him?"_

Bonnie bowed to see the screen, but didn't seem to be able to make anything out. Her eyes furiously adjusting only to get an "_ERORR unable to process." _Her poor eyes must just be too weak.

Sighing he shrugged, "_It's alright. When this place shuts down maybe you can get upgrades!"_

_"__Shut down?"_

_"__Yeah, didn't you know? They're going to close this place soon. Nobody's going to come here anymore."_

The rabbit clammed up, and soon disappeared.

This time Foxy was now half way out the room.

Dragoon concernedly whistled, "Oy; Foxy Loxy. You ani't looking to well…" he really wasn't; cut up chest, mostly exposed legs and wiring, he seemed more ragged and dirty then the others. "I wonder…"

*Bring…Bring…*

"Yay! Mr. Phone guy!"

A bit of a cough and he started to speak, _"__Hello? Hello?*cough* You made it! Wonderful, uh…the guys get more active as the week goes by…so I'll keep this quick. Y-you better check on them while I speak and everything…might come up and surprise ya."_

Well….Bonnie did visit very early compared to last time, but Chicka hadn't moved yet and all that was different was the new Mr. Foxy.

_"__Yeah uh…Freddy only really moves in the dark…heh better not lose power then eh?"_

Dragoon checked the camera, Chika was gone...and for the first time since arriving Freddy had moved; if only to turn and face the camera.

The phone said something about the door and lights but Dragoon lost it in his sudden spike of fear.

_"…__I am not implying that you are in danger. Ahem, anyways also check out pirate's cove; the character in there's been down for a while but he still gets up at night but only if you haven't looked at him for a bit must be shy."_

"SAY WHAT?!"

"_Anyways I'm sure you have this all under control, soo uh…talk to ya soon."_

Dragoon started slamming that panel, "oh no Oh No OH NO **OH NO ****_AWW HELL NAW!"_**

**_THE THING WAS OUT!_**

To anyone in a fifty yard radius we apologize as Dragoon screeched the girlest scream ever seeing that guy run down the hall all like a zombie on crack.

The Foxy rushed in, arms out, trying to grab his head, and hunter training kicked in so hard it bordered on sub atomic speeds.

He grabbed the arms of the fox, it shuttered in a stuck matter as he held firm; though it had descent strength which would normally crush a human's bones it simply could not compete to modern day reploid might.

Before he could further break himself Dragoon told him, "_Hay! Foxy boy! Why not introduce yourself before you grab for me eh?"_ Clear calm in text, but had he said it aloud he'd be nervous as all beyond heck.

Foxy went slack, backed up, and looked…delightfully surprised.

"_You…you wanna talk?!"_

_"__Sure!"_

Foxy clapped, "_Yay yay yay! Bonnie was right! You wanna talk!" _he put his hands behind him and shook looking at the floor guilty, "_I-I'm sorry! I just…was so excited, and Bonnie said you don't have a costume so I just wanted to help!"_

He jerked to a stop, "_You have what the old owner would call, 'excellent pipes!'" _ In a kind of reverend sort of way.

"You can hear me?"

_"__Oh I can't hear the children speak but I felt it in my chest and eyes!"_

_"__Darn."_

Foxy held his hands and looked excitedly around, "_I know! I would love to hear! Wouldn't it be cool? I wanna know what the color red is! And how to spell my name! And go see Niagara Falls!" _he went stiff again, _"__But…no one who can speak like us knows, and without ears I can't learn."_

He snorted, "_Freddy might know. But Freddy…" _another shiver.

Dragoon listened and watch enraptured, he was far more animated then any of the others! So excited and he moved a lot more than the others! …but he was also far more damaged then previously thought, and it looked like he hadn't gotten any care in several years.

"_Oh pardon me! Where are my manors?"_

Standing tall he put a hand to his chest and his voice box suddenly screeched out, "YARR! I be I be Foxy the f x! Scu-Scurge of the sev sev en en en sea's!"

Back to the happy shy movement he laughed, "Oh I hope that was the right message! It's been so long!"

Giggling like the big dork he was Dragoon clapped, "That was- oops _that was wonderful! It was the right one! I finally got to meet a real pirate!" _he knew Foxy wasn't really but it would be fun joking right?

Nope, "_Pirate? What's a pirate!"_

Now that was just sad, "_I can't believe no one's told you!"_

_"Aww..."_

Without warning his jaw SNAPPED. Not any kinda normal snap; the hydraulics could easily take out an arm!

_"Sorry that happens sometimes..."_

Or a skull…

_"__Foxy, are you out of commission cause you…bit someone?"_

"_Bit?" _he looked confused, "_I don't know…" _when his jaw snapped again Dragoon decided he didn't like that.

"_Open up wide Foxy; I'm going to help you."_

He slowly did so and Dragoon looked in; it was defiantly old, parts looked broken and sticky, and the safeties were shot.

"_Well there's your problem! This might hurt and feel weird for a bit, but trust me it's for your own good."_

Normally, even Dragoon would not shove his hand into the maw of a dysfunctional robot but friendship and all.

Tenderly he slowly reached in, and grabbed the hydraulic line, the other hand holding a Swiss army knife also slipped in and…

Had he been a tenth of a second slower would have had massive cuts in his arms. Suffice it to say he had managed to cut the line before Foxy could accidently put power into it.

_"__Am I better now?" _Foxy's jaw hung limp and he tried to move it, "O_h you're right that is kinda weird!" _but he seemed pretty happy, "_but a pirate? I'm a pirate? I wonder if the others know what a pirate is!"_

_"__I'm sorry but I don't know what one is."_

Foxy jumped and turned; it was just Bonnie but, _"__Yikes! You're good at that! Also it's great to see you again!"_

Bonnie was finally breaking the creepy nonmoving act, and nodded looking a little sad as she saw him, _"__I'm sorry. But you know…"_

Foxy waved her off, "_Never fear!_ _Well fear him, not me or…oh I'm not good at talking quite yet."_

Dragoon 'smiled' _"__That was a good effort; human expressions are the hardest to use right."_

_"__Humans? What's a human!"_

Oh.

Oh this wasn't good.

Dragoon kinda rubbed the tip of his nose to try and calm his nerves, _"__Eh…the children?"_

_"__OH! You're smart! Will you tell me more?" _he gave his puppy eyes, er… puppy eye; the other twitched and was cracked.

The hunter put a hand on Foxy, after his reprogramming he couldn't help but feel like he had to help out weaker minded robots. And this guy…he dissevered this. They all did. "_You know I'll do you one better; heck I'll do you all one better! I'm going to get you out of here; today, so you can go get the upgrades and learn to your hearts content!"_

Bonnie and Foxy froze, Foxy with a face full of joy and Bonnie of disturbance, she shook, "_You could probably get Foxy out tonight, but not me. Forget about Freddy the regular workers would not be happy I was missing."_

Dragoon blinked, "I forgot you weren't reploids."

The two others glanced at each other.

_"__That aside, we need to think of a plan." _

There was silence, and much chin/snout rubbing.

A crackle of a transmition, "_Bring a disguise. Say one of your hunter friends is coming over. Say you like your job here and want to get them a free inspection. Maybe say it'll be some kinda of good word for possible buyers."_

This long bit of coherent speech didn't come from Bonnie or Foxy.

But Chika. Right beside him.

"_Chica?!" _flinching but with a big smile,_ "__You're a genius! That's perfect; hunter's got holo disguises and we do random inspections all the time this'll work!" _he really wanted to hug Chica, but he swung his arms up and she held hers up in a 'no' way, grimacing as if it would hurt.

_"__This is great! Does anyone have a phone? The one in here is a landline and doesn't work anymore."_

The light flickers and Bonnie and Chika disappear.

Foxy kneels down and bugs Becky for a bit, while Dragoon checks the cameras.

Freddy's right up in the camera now, eyes blacked out from the light…

_"__Found one."_ Cicka tossed him a fairly new and expensive phone, _"__What the heck? This place is going bankrupt! Why does he have a better phone them me…!"_

Dragoon shook his head in mild disgust as he went and called the only guy who'd ever be awake at this hour…

* * *

"AGGGGGGGRRRRRR….." Axl was tearing his hair out, "Why, Why, WHY did I ever play Pokémon with him? Why did I ever even bet on a Pokémon battle? NNNNNNAaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn….."

Charging through the halls he found the requested items; a mid-to-large holo disguise, a mid-to-large rain shield, an umbrella in case it didn't work, and a slice of Hannah's lemon dream cake. (He got really really hungry!)

He ignored the freshly awoke X's worried, "Hay I heard yelling-" with a loud, "Gotta go delver stuff to Dragoon, buy me candy while I'm out."

Hopping into a teleported he got within about a good 4 blocks from the building.

And he saw why Dragoon wanted the umbrella.

Growling and cursing under his breath he walked as quickly as he could through the torrent, "What the hell is this moron doing anyways?"

Grumbling he approached the cruddy cheap building, and slammed on the door.

It opened without a protest, and Axl dashed in shouting, "Depth! Depth Dragoof! Where are you, ya idiot?" it was dark as hell in here. The power musta got cutoff.

With a flashlight he traveled though the empty main dining room, he walked passed the kitchen to a hallway were some one stood the the end halfway into a door.

"Hello? Have you seen a big oversized fish thing dude guy 'round here?" they ignored him, "Yo! I'm talking to you!"

In a huff he strode over to them; they were some big fat purple mascot thing, looking into a room playing music. It matched the ugly graffitied walls; 'it's me!' oh how rebellious….

"H-E-L-L-O? Quit ignoring me you stupid-"his voice was cut off by the sight he saw.

The rabbit looked in; terrified, as did a cowering Falling apart Fox thing, this chicken duck abomination and Dragoon hiding pathetically behind a tablet; his eyes wide as dish plates.

They were looking at a bear.

It was completely silent, the music stopped playing. The Bear stood somewhat threatening with pitch black shiny threatening eyes.

But it was still a stupid bear, "What the hell are you all doing?"

At that; a ding, the lights suddenly turning on, several collected breaths were dropped, and the bear vanished from sight.

Axl glanced about, "The hell's going on?"

Dragoon laughed, "Oh Axl you're a life saver! Freddy almost had us!"

"Who almost had what?"

"Eek!" he squeaked in joy, "You got the stuff! Even the cake!"

"Seriously you going to explain or not?"

"Oh sure I'll explain, just help me with Foxy here!" pointing at his ailing companion, it waved merrily at him.

Good lord that was creepy, "Alright…I take it he needs to go to the repair bay?"

"Oh he's gotta go into the full body repair and upgrade dungeon of ultimate pain."

Axl gaged, "Douglas?! Yikes, this guy looked bad but…you sure it's that bad?"

_"__Foxy say hi."_

The transmition surprised him, surprising him more with, _"__Hi! Am I saying hi to Mr. spikey hair exoskeleton? Hi Mr. Spikey hair exoskeleton!_"

Before he could say anything Dragoon wrapped an arm around his shoulders and walked him away, "Don't ask you'll never win with them."

With that, the three left the building; Foxy looking like he had never even heard of the idea of 'outside.' Who started asking very weird questions.

"_What this hard black stuff were walking on! What's that flying thingy with the beak! Why are there so many exoskeletons?! What's this stuff falling from the ceiling!"_

* * *

(AN: Oh no the devidy line is suddenly gone, I how these dashes make up for it. EDIT: hopefully fixed)

(Anyways I feel this chapter is not as good, but I still like it. I was much slower this time cause school's starting to pick up and I had stuff to do. I hope you continue to enjoy this here little story!)


	6. Disgracefully Early on the Third Day

Disgracefully early on the third day.

* * *

X waltzed into the 17th common room after a bit of paper punching to find a miserable heap sitting on his couch

"Axl…?" X poked him.

"nnnnnnngggggg go away Dragoon it's still your turn…."

"Turn for what?" obviously Axl was down for the count and needed a boost…

Dangling a package in front of his nose, "Sorry but they ran out of jelly beans so I got gummy worms-" **"****GIMMIE"**

Wolfing them down Axl started sobbing, "I am NEVER helping Dragoon EVER again! No amount of surveys will ever compare to THAT horror!"

"Surveys….?"

"His stupid irregular friend has yet to STOP. ASKING. QUESTIONS! And I mean stupid questions! Like he's been locked behind a curtain for 100 blooming years!"

Dragoon suddenly collapsed into the room, "FIVE MINETES ARE UP! Your turn!"

Falling to the floor Axl uselessly crawled his way out the door in unhappy moans of pain and suffering, X walking along his poor earthbound friend asked, "What are you two doing?"

Muffled from the carpet Axl wheezed, "His friend is so old we can't turn him off completely without wiping his entire existence out, so he's hooked up to a severed head boy thing until Douglas decides to build him a new body instead of trying to upgrade the stones and twigs he came in…"

Slithering in and on to a chair he glanced up to a box nightmare of a 'face' with no eyes and only basic ears and mouth, "Hi foxy…."

"AXL! HELLO! HELLO! Ooooohhhh having ears is SOOO weird still! And changing messages! OH I'm having so much fun!"

Crying, "Ahhhh….I'm so glad you're happy…" he suddenly ogled at X like a staving man would view a chopped lamb cooked in a reasonable amount of rosemary, "Hay Foxy….I got you a new friend…."

X raised an eyebrow as Axl's stare got creepier and droolyer, "His name is X! Say hi X..."

"Um…hi?" X slunk back.

"Hi X!" the voice box squeaked, "I can't wait to have my eyes back! I'm Foxy! I'm from Freddy Frazbear's pizza! I'm a fox! And apparently a pirate! Arr! Nice to meet you!"

Axl vanished into the floorboards and out the door, leaving X to sigh, "Hi Foxy…I'm X; a maverick hunter."

"Dragoon tried to tell me what they were! Something about Crazy people! And that they hurt people! And then he got worried about me."

"Hm? Why?"

"He said that the 're-salts' came in, and that the shards in my teeth were hu….humon."

HUMAN?

"Foxy, explain it to me now; what happened?"

There was a pause.

"1987."

?

"The bite of 1987…that was me. A little kid….he was already too close but…my jaw."

There was suddenly a loud **SNAP!** And an **OOUCH!**

"Douglas? Are you ok?!" the green mechanic walked out cradling an arm with several puncture wounds, "What happened?!"

He hissed in pain, "Agh…I might take Axl's word for it; that ol' rust bucket is finicky and well…dangerous as all heck. No wonder a kid lost his skull to the damn thing."

X's medical training kicked in and he helped to bandage up his friend, "What skull?"

"There were shards lodged into the fur and metal, it didn't take an expert to guess what they were, but I had them checked anyways."

"…how hard was the bite if there still is bone and they used the full time stamp?"

Douglas snorted and looked to his arm, "Strong enough to price Lv. 3 armor." Glancing at his arm.

This was worrisome, "Foxy, is there anything else you can tell us?"

"Uh…the owners put me behind the curtain after that. I don't know much else. I'm sorry…I never wanted to hurt anyone…"

With a laugh Doulas went over and patted the box, "No worries! I already filled you as an irregular. You meant no harm, were broken, and stature of limitations and all."

Still laughing he went back to his work.

Foxy grew quite, "uh…X…I don't wanna talk anymore. About that at least…"

Sighing X rubbed the top of the box, "It's…ok. what would you rather talk about?"

The cheer returned to his voise, "Ok! So Dragoon told me about this 'school' place and I was wondering…."

X smiled. They wound up talking for hours.

* * *

(Alrighty this one wound up a bit short, but then again all the connectly bits have been kinda short! next part sound be much bigger. I hope this just looks alright cause the uploader thingy's not happy at the moment.)

(Thanks to little kunai for all of her lovely reviews~)


	7. Twilight of the Thrid Day

twilight of the third day

(WARNING: FREDDY SAYS THE ONLY BAD WORD IN THE STORY)

* * *

The Nights were becoming less and less scary; sure Freddy almost ripped out his gut yesterday but now he had three friends now, one of whom was out of the building and getting repaired!

This is going to be easy!

Hummen as she left the building shouted, "Oh yeah! That little girl asked for you today, so get here early tomorrow!" and quickly made her exit as the clock struck 6.

Calming waltzing into his office he checked the cameras, found them working and sat for a bit.

The phone rang again, _"hay! Your still here….uh most people pass on by now; I mean move on. No body died I assuse you. Uh…any ways I thought of something, maybe you should get uh…'caught' somehow you should play dead, like go limp. Maybe instead of a skeleton they'll see a …but they might try to stuff a sceliton in you wont they? ….i…I don't know how that would work, so uh, never mind then! Don't get caught and uh…happy trails."_

Alright. But that won't spoil his night!

Actually he wound up sitting for a while, neither Bonnie nor Chica moved. "Wonder what's wrong?"

Then something caught his robot eyes, occasionally a poster would change in one of the hallways; from a regular Freddy to what looked like Freddy in the middle of removing his face. At this point nothing too bad.

Today however it was dark and muddy, he wasn't quite sure what he saw so he looked deep into it; was that a...face?

He looked up.

Freddy.

Yellow.

limp.

Rotting.

Three things happened in the five seconds it took Dragoon to slam the camera pad into his face; the yellow bear flickered right to his face, Dragoons eyes started staticing and glitching up, and for that he unleashed lighting retribution in the form of a punch.

The Golden bear disintegrated into the ether, and the lightning hit the desk.

Without warning the light's suddenly flickered on.

And they didn't immediately stop.

A glance at the pad revealed that he had almost 200% more power than usual.

_"__*sheeeeshh* Dr….goo…?"_

"_Bonnie?"_

The very idea of walking out at night was weird, but with it so bright it was like day…

So much like day that he found all the animatronics on the stage, _"Huh? Guys? What's going on?"_

Chica clicked, _"That's what we were going to ask you."_

Bonnie moved to look at him, _"Were stuck between modes. We think but were on lock down. It's very strange."_

Dragoon approached, _"But you're all still ok right?"_

Chica suddenly shrugged, the rest seemed to react like over exaggerated surprise, "_We're fine, but were limited to our preprogrammed motions."_

_"__I see."_

They stood in silence.

"_So…Foxy's doing well."_

Bonnie fidgeted, "_Are they…going to…break him? For what he did?"_

_"__Nope!" _Dragoon 'smiled', "_It was a complete accident done almost 200 years ago; if anyone got in trouble it'd be the old owner."_

There was suddenly a knock at the door, "Hmm…? Who could it be at this hour?"

Looking through the glass on the door he didn't see anything.

Till suddenly rainbow braids jumped up into view, "Girrla!"

Opening the door and cooing her in he laughed, "Girrla! What in the world are you doing here?" he knitted his brows, "Seriously do you realize how late is? This is like six times later then what I think human bed time are."

Giggling and running around in circles she sang, "I wanted to see my hunter friend! And I wanted to see Freddy and Friends move!"

Had he a face of flesh it would have paled, "What? Move? W-Whatever are you talking about~!"

Pouting with hands to her hips she said, "You haven't heard of the rumors? The bite? The murders?!"

"MURDERS?!"

"Hah! Don't worry!" she crawled on to Becky's back, "The rumors are just lame ghost stories. Big kid's way of scaring us little guys…"

"…Ah. I uh…I see." Hovering back over to the stage the other's looked at her.

She waved, "Hi guys!"

Bonnie and Chica waved, "Wow! They heard me?"

"Actually they saw you wave; they don't have ears."

More pouting, "Aw…I wanted to ask a question."

"I can ask them for you."

Hoping up she yelped, "Are they really alive? Like reploids?"

_"__Hay! This hear little girl want to know if your alive! Any way you can show that?"_

Bonnie and Chica looked to each other_, "Maybe play a scene we haven't done in many years?"_

Nodding Dragoon turned to Girla, "Because of the lights being on they can't quite come down and move-"

"So they can move around?!"

"…Oops, well yeah but there stuck between modes at the moment, so instead there going to do a sketch they don't do anymore. Sound good?"

She clapped and sat in fount of the stage like all the little kids did.

Quick nods exchanged between Chica and Bonnie. Freddy just seemed to glare away uninterested.

Lurching suddenly a high female voice came out, "Oh no! look! Can you hear him?!" Bonnie looked surprised, and the whole group began looking surprised.

Freddy suddenly pointed at the curtain, and while his mouth moved no sound actally came out.

The curtain of pirate's cove suddenly opened up.

Holy Cannoli.

Sitting there were a parir of broken legs, fur ever where, and spare Foxy bits and pieces. This time an old speaker popped out, a vestigial organ from a time even older than them, "agggg I be foxxxxxyyyyyyy…" then in one final pop died never to pop again.

Freddy did a few more gestures and Bonnie and Chica said, "Yeah! Don't worry kids! We'll protect you from that mean ol' pirate!"

Then they froze, and reset back to their standing positions.

Girla sat slack jaw, "….that….was….AWESOME!"

Vaulting like she was going for gold she ask, "Who was there?! He was a pirate?! Why is he just sitting in half?"

Laughing Dragoon choked out, "Clam down! Clam down! I actually know that guy; he's in deep repair at the hunter base right now as we speak."

"EEEEKKKKKK! You gotta introduce me to him!"

"Sure but first…" he turned to Freddy, "_Come on Freddy! Why didn't you participate."_

_"&^%$ __off."_

Forgetting the girl could not hear that he covered her ears, "LANGUAGE FREDDY!"

The other two animatronics turned at the protest of the day mode gears, looking at him in pure incredulity.

"Huh…? What's going on?" Girla giggled .

"Freddy," Dragoon huffed, "Want's to be a big jerk. So I think Bonnie and Chica will answer your questions."

Girla laughed, wagged a finger at Freddy, "Mean ol' bear! What's his problem Chica."

_"Do you know the dealio with the beario?"_

_"...He's old?"_

From there, Jokes, laughs, and the occasionally glance at Freddy filled the night, as they bleed into the dawn.

* * *

It wasn't until later when Dragoon found a letter, cleaning up his area with a sleeping girl on his back, sitting were the Golden bear once was.

'They don't tell you those things; but I will. Thank you. -Fungi'

* * *

(This day refused to come out of my brain properly and is kinda not very good because of it, I promise the next ones will be more interesting and actiony, but for now if I don't post this I will never get passed it.)

(EDIT: I forgot a whole section and I decided to censor that line, sorry this chapter is a train wreak.)


	8. Daylight of the Forth Day

(First off HOLY CANOLLI HAS IT BEEN THAT LONG?! I'm so sorry! This chapter just….ERG! It just refused to be written! Hopefully now I can finnish this story. And Yes I know about ffnf 2 and the ending will be edited accordingly.)

Daylight of the fourth day

* * *

Signas sighed.

Currently one Depth dragoon, the Foxy thing, Axl, and little girl were in the 17th commons sleeping in a nest of chips, blankets, and utter catastrophe; completely covering the once nice blue carpeting.

Rubbing his temple he sighed, "Depth Dragoon there is no sleepovers in the hunters; get you and your friends out of here."

Snortling at that line he just rolled over, snoring some more. His friends no more likely to obey.

A shout from a doorway, "You probably won't get much from him; he's got that night shift job." Enter one Zero.

"Then why does he look like he was up all night in a sleepover?" pointing vaguely at the pile of snoozers.

Zero chuckled, and carefully picked up the girl, "This little doll I'm afraid. Foxy's been out of practice, Axl was tried last night and Dragoon…" a cheeky grin appeared on his face, "Well…I hesitate to say. Might get him fired and all."

"So _help me_ if it's that thing with the radioactive batteries-"

"NO! NOPE! He DID learn his lesion from that one! hahaa…!" Zero said in a panicked and pained smiled "He definitely won't do that again…"

A shout from the hall, "What's all the ruckus?" revealed as X when he poked his head in.

"X! Come quick! Tell Signas all about Dragoons job while I uh…" glancing around, then at the bundle in his arms, "…Take this little girl home! Parents are probably worried as all hell. Gottagobye!Don'twaitupforme!"

Startled by his friends quick exit X scratched his head, "Uh…so you wanna know about Dragoons job?"

"I suppose I should know; if it's not a big highly taxing job," he kicks the side of Becky, "Otherwise these folk are going to be in serious trouble."

Foxy suddenly jerked up, and stiffly turned his head and glared at him, "We stuff people in suits!"

"And Bite their frontal lobes off!" sleep cheering axl wearily spouted, a limp arm waving in a fist.

A squeaky girl voice screeched from down the halls, "FIVE MURDERS HAVE HAPPENED!"

Followed by a loud Zero, "And we don't even want to talk about the carpets!"

Signas quickly grew agitated shook his head and was just like, "…Whatever. X could you get a report on all this for me?"

X wasn't given the chance to say no before the commander stomped out of the room.

Sighing the blue hunter sat beside the large seahorse and lightly rubbed his snout, "Hay…hay Dragoon? Tell me a bit about your job."

Snortling a bit more Dragoon in his dead to the world state said, "Oh…? Its….a security job…look at cameras. I get 125 dollars at the end of the week…"

"…Depth, did you ever pass high school?"

"…no ma…."

"Cause that's about 4 dollars an hour. That's…that not even minimum wage. That wasn't even minimum wage 100 years ago."

"Huh."

Scratching the back of his head he asked, "And your Coworkers?"

"….Miss. Human, Mr. Cook, and Fungi who is only ever heard on the phone."

"Huh? Why?"

"He was the old guard. He's not working there anymore, I think. He still calls and is super nice!"

Dragoon was finally waking up at this time, glancing at the clock, "Well I should get ready for the hunt today. I guess the last thing I should say is the place has a history. Apparently. Last night we googled it in a haze of sugar."

As Dragoon slithered out the room, X held a concerned look on his face. This was starting to get troubling. Let alone Foxy who had already been of suspect. It was probably time he started to step in and see what was up…

Also the ants. They started swarming after all the food. Foxy will probably have them in his fur for months…

* * *

(To the Anonymous review; thank you! As my first fanfic I thought I'd go with something simple. Make it like popcorn; easily digestible and little more than a fun snack between real stories. I myself admit I have trouble with detail (I've always been a dialog and events person) and any tips would be very much appreciated~)


End file.
